


Show You We Love You

by Legends_Never_Die



Series: Just know we love you [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Omega Ashton Irwin, Possible Smut?, Protective mates, Worried Alphas, ashton centered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die
Summary: Ashton just recently presented as an Omega and has slipped in to a mindset of self doubt insecurities. Will his band mates be able to prove their love for him before it's to late?--------its angsty and Ashton centered





	1. How it started

 

Things had changed since Ashton presented as an Omega. He had become less assertive and more easily startled. His eyes grew wide when he felt uncomfortable and he felt the need to please everyone. One of the most notable changes however was the change in the dynamic of his relationship with his band mates. Ashton wouldn’t say that he was in a pack with the three Alphas, but he definitely had feelings for them. The other boys had feelings for the Omega as well, but the drummer couldn’t tell if these feelings were emotional or pure biological instinct. Michael, Calum, and Luke were now extremely protective of the other boy. They hardly let him out of their sight. They all slept together in the same bed at night and the Alphas had helped Ashton through his heats.

 

Ashton sat on the couch next to Luke as the other three played a round of FIFA on their Xbox. They had offered a controller to Ashton but he declined them. Like all Omegas, he had the overwhelming desire to please. Not only sexually but in every way possible. To Ashton, this meant never doing anything that had the slightest possibility of annoying the other boys. He turned down small things like a game of Xbox so he wouldn’t mess up and cause the other person on his team to lose (thus disappointing them), but he would also turn down things like solos, or time speaking during interviews to give the other boys a chance to shine. It hurt him inside to give up things he loved but he knew overall it was what was best for the band.

 

“What the fuck was that mate!” Ashton heard Michael yell. His head immediately snapped to the direction of the blond-haired boy. “You fucking suck at this!” the guitarist yelled at Calum who was to his right who had apparently just missed a goal.

 

“It’s not my fault you suck at defense! If you hadn’t let the ball threw then-“

 

“So this is my fault?!” Michael shot back. Luke just rolled his eyes, more amused at the two boys bickering than annoyed. Ashton on the other hand watched the exchange with wide eyes. Both the Alphas were radiating dominance and it was affecting the Omega greatly. He tried to shrink smaller into the couch. He wanted it to swallow him whole and never let him out! This was his fault. He knew deep down. Maybe if he had just agreed to play… Aston was getting close to panicking. He let out a small unwilling whimper of distress.

 

All three of the alphas heads instantly snapped to the distressed boy. Luke, being the closest to him, instantly had the drummer on his lap and wrapped in his strong arms. Calum and Michael both joined, the bassist sitting next to Luke and rubbing Ashton’s back, and Michael squatting in front of the small boy, concern written on his face.

 

              “Hey, Ash? What’s wrong love?” Michael asked him in a soft voice. Ashton mumbled something but then burrowed into Luke’s hold, putting his head on the strong chest. All three alphas exchanged worried looks. They had noticed that Ashton seemed more shy and quite since he had presented a few months ago.

 

              Even before Ashton presented, all the band members had had feelings for one another. None had chosen to express that because all alpha packs are currently not socially acceptable. They had expected that Ashton would be an Alpha like them or at least a Beta, so they were all shocked when the eldest of them turned out to be an Omega. While Ashton had expected them to be mad about his biology, they were thrilled to have someone to complete their unofficial pack and their love for each other grew.

 

              Michael, Luke, and Calum weren’t aware of all the self-doubt and insecurities that the drummer was facing. They assumed he had just become a more reserved person because of the presentation. That is why when he let out a small whimper during Calum and Michael’s spat, they all grew very worried.

 

              “We can’t hear you babe. Can you tell us what’s wrong?” Luke said, bring a hand to stroke Ashton’s hair, but he quickly pulled it away when the small boy in his lab flinched. The Alphas all looked at each other. They had never seen their little drummer act so scared before. It worried them.

 

Luke hushed the boy, rocking him back and forth but being careful not to move to abruptly. Eventually they heard Ashton’s breath even out. As the dark blond slowly lifted his head from Luke’s chest, they all saw the tear tracks. This shocked them even more because Ashton never cried.

 

“Hey love. Can you look at me?” Calum said when Ashton refused to meet any of their eyes. The omega slowly raised his gaze to meet the dark-haired boy’s eyes. Calum felt his heart break when he saw how broken the boy looked. He tried to keep him self together in order to comfort the sad omega. “There’s those beautiful eyes” he said with a small smile. Ashton tried to wipe his tears away and pull him self together.

 

“What happened Ash?” Michael asked softly. “Were you upset by me and Cal yelling? We were only joking around.” He explained.

 

“I-I know” Ashton said with a shaky breath. “I-I think I’m just tired. It’s stupid. Sorry…” He said, looking down the whole time. “I’m gonna go get ready for the show tonight” He tried to get up but Luke still had him in his lap.

 

“It’s not stupid! Please tell us what upset you. We just want you to feel safe.” Luke tried to reason with him.

 

“I know. I told you I’m just tired. I’m gonna go get ready now.” He said and finally broke free from Luke’s grip. He walked to his room in the suite they were staying in. He could never let the boys know how he was feeling. It would only annoy them, and he had already been irritating enough for one day. He would have to try and please them more; do everything in his power not to bother them.

 

The three boys watched with sad looks as Ashton walked out of the room. “What was that about?” Michael said, getting up from his position on the floor.

 

“I don’t know but we need to find out.” Luke said.

 

“He’s been acting different since he presented. At first, I just thought it was his hormones changing, but now I think there might be something wrong.” The bassist chimed in. He ran a hand through his dark hair. He was worried about their omega. Ashton was the center of their world and the three boys would do whatever it takes to show him that they love him.

 


	2. How it Gets Worse

              “It’s been one of our favorite tours so far! The crowds have been absolutely unbelievable!” Calum replied to the pretty blond women who was interviewing them. “Nothings better than doing what you love with some of your best friends.” They all inwardly wince at the word FRIENDS, but they knew they couldn’t reveal their relationship unit they got the go ahead from management and, as of now, they had said no.

 

              “What’s your favorite song that you play?” She asked them. Luke had to hold back a sigh. It was always the same stupid questions. ‘What’s your favorite place to play? Who’s most likely to get arrested?’ it was all the same. After Ashton had presented many of the questions aimed had him had changed. They asked the drummer more about fashion and who he would like to date rather than serious questions about their music. It made them all extremely mad, but Ashton insisted he didn’t mind so they let it go as best they could. But some people, like this blond woman, just couldn’t stop being offensive.

 

              “Ashton? You’re an omega.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. The drummer looked a little taken aback after being addresses so abruptly, but he nodded.

 

              “Naturally you will be finding a mate soon. What is something you look for in an alpha?” Michael clenched his fists at the question. Of course they assumed he would be looking for a mate. Because they all thought Ashton was a poor defenseless omega. It made him mad. Michael could smell the sent emanating from the drummer, it was the smell of an Omega in distress.

 

              “I-I guess I want someone nice? Maybe? Yeah. Nice and funny” Ashton replied, unsure of his answer. He looked for reassurance and found it in the kind eyes of Luke. Luke gave him a small smile though he was biting back anger. He let out a low growl which was ignored by the interviewer.

 

              “That’s it? Not sexy or dominating?” she pressed on.

 

              “N-no. Just someone who I can love I guess.” He said, getting even more stressed by the second.

 

              “Omegas can’t marry for love” She laughed “they’re meant to pleas-“

 

              She was cut off by the Michael. He had finally had enough. “Ashton can marry whoever the fuck he wants!” He stood up, quickly followed by the other two alphas. “He has as many rights as anyone else!” Michael grabbed Ashton’s hand and stormed out of the room.

 

              “We’re done with this interview and your company. You will be hearing from our layers on accounts of discrimination based on biology.” Luke said as calm as possible. His hands were still by his sides clenched in fists. Luke and Calum quickly went out the door their other band mates had previously exited from. Just outside was Michael, looking worried, and Ashton shaking like a leaf but clearly trying to be strong.

 

              “I’m sorry!” The drummer said quickly before anyone else could say something.

 

              “You’re sorry for what?” Calum asked. He reached a hand out to take Ashton’s, but the smaller boy quickly pulled it away, not wanting to be touched.

 

              “I fucked up the interview! I shouldn’t have freaked out. I’m sorry!” He said. He was now breathing heavily.

 

           “Hey, babe! It’s ok. You did nothing wrong. That woman was being cruel! You did nothing wrong.” Luke soothed the boy. Ashton finally managed to pull himself together.

 

               “Are you sure?” He looked up at the taller boy through watery eyes.

 

            “I’m sure. You were perfect” he said, causing a small smile to come to the drummers face.

 

They were interrupted by the entrance of their manager, Peter. Alpha. They all liked him when they first signed with their record label, but the man had changed. He was very demanding. He had taken a special disliking to Ashton. This had only increased with the drummer presenting as an Omega. The Australian boys planned on switching managers as soon as their contract ended in 18 months.

 

Peter had his usual scowl on his face. “What the fuck was that? You can’t just leave during an interview!” He was mad. The sent of omega distress strengthened. It made all 3 alphas feel even more protective.

 

“The woman was harassing Ashton! We weren’t just gonna sit there!” Calum said. He honestly couldn’t believe how stupid this man could be.

 

“Yes. You can. You never leave an interview. Do you know how bad it makes us look?” He clearly meant this to be a big statement and seemed annoyed when none of the boys seemed to give a flying fuck about how it made them looks. “And you,” He turned to Ashton, “You need to act like an omega is supposed to. I don’t care what you do behind closed doors, but in public, you stay quiet and answer your superiors respectfully.”

 

“He can do what ever he wants! And don’t tell him how he’s supposed to act” Michael stood up for his band mate.

 

Peter looked at the 4 boys and decided now was not the time for a fight. He needed to get back to business. “Anyway, what I came here to tell you, was that you were asked to be a guest judge on America’s got Talent. You flight to California is tomorrow morning. There will be a car to pick you up at 9.”

Though they were obviously still angry, it quickly began to fade to excitement. They had been wanting to do something like this for a while. Even Ashton let a smile find a way to his face.

 

“I will need two of you to stay behind to do another interview. An before you freak out, it’s not with the same lady. The other two can go.” With that, Peter turned on his heal and left.

 

“I’ll stay I guess” Luke said.

 

“Same here” Calum said. Neither boy wanted to stay but they knew Ashton needed to go get some rest. They also noticed that Michael seemed to be the best at getting Ashton to open up. He had been the one who got Ashton to admit he had presented.

 

“Looks like we get the day off!” Michael turned to Ashton with a smile on his face. “See ya later suckers” Michael laughed teasingly as he put an arm around Ashton’s waist, and they turned and walked out of the studio with him.

 

When Michael and Ashton finally made it back to the hotel, both boys were laughing and smiling. Ashton always found Michaels stupid jokes hilarious and charming. He almost felt like his old self again. Almost. “What should we make for lunch babe?” The blond asked the drummer.

 

“Oooo! Lets make ma-“Ashton started but stopped himself. He was about to say mac and cheese, which was his favorite food. He quickly remembered his place. He had to make Michael happy. “How about pizza?” That was Michael’s favorite food after all. Ashton looked up into the guitarists face, hoping to see approval, but quickly looked back down when he was met with a frown.

 

“Are you sure? What were you going to say before that?” Michael questioned.

 

“N-nothing. Pizza sounds good. U-unless you don’t want it?” He said, now looking at the floor worriedly. He was messing up again. Why was he so stupid?

 

“Ashton.” Michael said sternly but not unkindly. The omega quickly met his eyes. “What’s wrong? I want to help you.” He said sadly.

 

Ashton was flooded with self-hate. He made his Alpha sad. No. Not HIS alpha. They weren’t bonded. But he made an alpha sad. An alpha he cared about. He was filled with so much shame he couldn’t handle it. “Sorry.” He whispered. “I-I think I’m gonna go take a nap.” He said before he scurried off to his room.

 

Michael stared at the now closed door that was keeping him away from what he loved most in the world. “Ashton.” He said sadly. “How can I show you we love you?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!!! Should I do another chapter???


	3. How it Builds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some fluff and angst

Ashton awoke to the sound of a large bang followed by muffled cursing. He jumped at the sound and began to sit up in bed when two strong arms surrounded him and pulled him close to their chest. Ashton smiled at the smell of their bassist; a mix of several different colognes and a musky sent that could only be described as Calum. Ashton rolled over in the bed the band shared to look at the dark-haired boy. He had his eyes closed, like he was still asleep but had a small smile on his face as he drew the omega even closer.

 

              Ashton closed his eyes again. He felt relaxed and almost happy for the first time in a while. He was at peace. Everything was perfect until he heard another loud crash and this time, the unmistakable sound of Michael cursing and Luke telling him to shut up.

 

              Calum groaned. He opened his eyes to look at Ashton. “I suppose that’s our signal to get up” He said, giving the drummer an awkward smile. Ashton retuned a small smile which lit up the bassist’s face. Calum loved to see his lover smile. It made him feel all warm inside.

 

              The two slowly got out of bed, both wearing sweats. Calum had on a white t-shirt whereas Ashton had on one of Luke’s sweatshirt. It was way to big on him and gave him sweater paws. Just as they were heading towards the door Calum tuned to Ashton and backed him up until the smaller boys back hit the wall. Ashton let out a gasp, but it was quickly swallowed when Calum placed his lips on the omega’s in a passionate kiss.

 

              Calum pulled away after a second. He put his hands on Ashton’s hips. “You look adorable. So perfect.” He said softly with a smile on his face. Ashton blushed. It was nice to hear these things, but he never believed them. Why would these stunning, powerful, kind alphas think he was perfect?

 

              Ashton started to pull away but Calum kept a firm hold on his hips. “You know that, right?”

 

              “Y-yeah. Thanks” Ashton said though he didn’t meet the dark-haired boy’s eyes. Calum opened his mouth to continue but he was cut off the sound of yet another crash. Both boys flew out the bedroom door to see what was happening. There, in the middle of the kitchen, were Michael and Luke. Both of them, along with the counters, floor, and walls were covered in what looked to be pancake batter. There were pots and pans littering the ground along with a broken shelf which everything had probably fallen from.

 

              At the entrance of Calum and Ashton, both “chefs” froze, first looking at the new comers, then each other. It was a matter of seconds before they were all laughing so hard, they were practically crying.

 

              As they were laughed, Ashton had a large smile on his face. He allowed himself to forget his insecurities for a hot second before they all came flooding back. He quickly stopped his laughter when he realized how annoying the sound must be to the others. He removed his hand from where it had been resting on the counter because he didn’t want to leave finger prints. Then, he grabbed a wet rag from near the sink and began to clean up the mess. He must please the alphas. They would be pleased with a clean kitchen. Right?

 

              The three alphas noticed the absence of their fourth members laughing as soon as it disappeared. They watched as Ashton shrunk away from them and began cleaning up the floor. They exchanged worried looks. Before Ashton presented, he would have never cleaned anything without being told to. His room alone could have been considered a hazard! Yet here he was, on his hands and knees, cleaning up pancake batter from a mess he hadn’t even made.

 

              Luke squatted down to be on the same level as the drummer. “Hey love? What are ya doing down here?” He said softly, almost like he was afraid of hurting the small boy.

 

              “Helping,” he said without looking up.

 

              “Me and Michael can clean it up babe. We made the mess.” Luke said. Ashton shrugged but didn’t stop his cleaning.

 

              “Yeah” Michael agreed from where he was standing near Calum. “Why don’t you go get showered and ready to go to the airport. Me and Luke can handle this.”

 

              “I want to help” Ashton said, again not looking up.

 

              “Come on babe” Luke said. He reached out and tried to take the towel from Ashton’s hand. The omega held tight to the cloth. Luke kept tugging at it. “Ashton please” He said a bit firmer this time.

 

              Ashton looked up for the first time. They could all see there were tears in his eyes. “I just wanted to please you” he said before running off to his room. They tried to follow but stopped when they heard the shower water running.

 

              Michael sighed and began to clean up the mess. “What do you think he meant my please us?” Calum said as he knelt to help.

 

              “I don’t know. I think its like and omega thing but its mostly in the bedroom. It’s in their genetics to want to please an alpha” Michael replied.

 

              “Then why is he trying to ‘please us’ outside of the bedroom. Shit, he was cleaning which he hates and got upset when I wouldn’t let him” Luke said. Maybe he should have let Ashton help them. No. If he had then things would get worse. They needed to show Ashton that they loved him no matter what and he didn’t have to please them.

 

              “Somethings going on with him and it’s not good.” Calum said. They finished cleaning up the pancake batter and Michael ordered room service for breakfast. They ended up in a circle around the now clean counter. They had been trying to figure out what to do about Ashton.

 

              “You don’t think” Luke started slowly. “He couldn’t be depressed or something. Right? I mean he used to be so happy and bubbly but now…”

 

              “It’s a possibility. Whatever it is it probably has something to do with him becoming an omega.” Calum stated.

 

              They all nodded in agreement. “They shower water stopped a while ago. Maybe we should go talk to Ashton.” Luke said. They followed the tall boy to the door. When he opened it they all gasped. What they all saw, broke their hearts.

 

‘Oh Ashton’ Luke thought ‘please let us show you we love you.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I love them! Let me know what you think!


	4. How he falls

There, curled into a ball on the floor was Ashton. He was staring at his phone, tears streaming down his face. Michael didn’t know what to do. He had never seen the omega he loved look like this. He looked so broken.

 

              Luke slowly stepped forward. “Ashton? Love? Can you hear me?” He said, reaching a hand out to wipe away the small boys tears. The drummer shot away from Luke, as if he was afraid the taller boy would hurt him. Michael and Calum exchanged worried looks.

 

              “Ashton. Please talk to us” Calum pleaded. Him and Michael joined Luke on the floor. They were sitting in a half circle, a shelter for Ashton who was a few feet away. They wanted to protect him, even if it meant giving him space.

 

              Michael noticed Ashton’s phone sitting on the ground hear them. He must have dropped it when he moved away from Luke. The blond guitarist grabbed the phone and looked to see what his lover was looking at. He saw that Instagram was open and smiled when he saw the picture the omega had posted months ago of the three of them. The picture was taken just after a concert. They were all sweaty and tired but had large smiles on their faces. Michael wondered why he had been looking at this until he scrolled down.

 

_‘Ashton shouldn’t even be in the band!’_

_‘Why are you so ugly?’_

_‘The other boys are much hotter than you’_

_‘You should do your bandmates a favor and just kill yourself’_

 

              Michael felt sick as he read through the hateful comments. There plenty of nice ones but they were greatly outweighed by these disgusting words. It wasn’t like he Calum and Luke didn’t get hate either, but when they did, their fans were always there to defend them. Where were they now? Why was no one protecting his baby?

              Michael realized it wasn’t the fans fault. It wasn’t even the haters fault though he was still mad at them. It was his fault. He should be the one protecting Ashton. He, Calum, and Luke need to be there for Ashton. And now was a good time to start.

 

              The blond boy hands the phone to Calum and Luke to show them what Ashton had been looking at. Shock and anger filled both of their faces.

 

              Calum scooted forward until he was a foot away from the crying boy. “Ashton?” He asked softly. The omega flinched away. Calum gave him a sad look before he reached forward and pulled the small boy into his arms. The drummer struggled at first and tried to get away be eventually resigned himself to the comfort and safety for his bandmates. Michael and Luke join Calum in a large group hug with the goal of showing their love and appreciation to their omega.

 

              Time was still for what felt like hours. All four boys were huddled in a cave of security and love. Ashton’s sobs became softer and fewer until he was softly whimpering against a firm chest listening to the strong heartbeat.

 

              Eventually they pulled away. Ashton remained curled up in Calum’s arms. Michael was holding the omegas hand while Luke was rubbing comforting circles into his back. They were all connected, just like they were meant to be.

 

              “I’m sorry.” Ashton eventually whispered, breaking the silence.

 

              “Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong babe.” Luke said.

 

              “I can’t do anything right! I can’t please you!” He said. He seemed angry at something and Calum realized that he was mad at himself.

 

              “Why do you think you have to please us?” The bassist said sadly.

 

              “I’m an omega! It’s my job!” He said shouted at Calum then shrunk back into himself. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.” He whimpered.

 

              “This is what I mean! You don’t have to apologize! You did nothing wrong.” Michael shot back.

 

              Ashton seemed to shrink back into Calum’s who wrapped an arm around him.

 

              “Why were you looking at this stuff. You should have talked to us if things were getting this bad on social media, or at least turn your comments off.” Luke said, gesturing towards the phone which was now on the ground.

 

              “Because its true” The small sad boy whispered.

 

              “What’s true?” The bassist questioned. Surly the drummer couldn’t be referring to the hateful things being said.

 

              “Everything” He said.

 

              “Oh Ashton! Love! How can you think that!” Luke said. He felt a tear run down his face at the thought of the man he loved thinking so poorly of himself.

 

              “You are perfect babe. Perfect” Michael agreed.

 

              Ashton whispered something into Calum’s chest that none of them could hear.

 

              “What was that?” Calum said softly.

 

              Ashton looked up at them, allowing his big tearful eyes to meet those of the alphas’ for the first time. “If I’m so perfect, then why haven’t you bonded me?” He said sadly.

 

              Everything clicked. They now realized why Ashton had been so distant and sad lately. He had been trying to please them in order to prove that he was a good omega. That he would be worth bonging with.

 

              “Of course we want to bond with you! We want nothing more than to become a pack!” Calum said, wrapping his arms even tighter around the shaking drummer.

 

              “We just thought you weren’t ready yet. We wanted to give you time to adjust to being and omega.” Luke said.

 

              “Believe me there is nothing more I would want to do than to pin you down and mark you as mine right now. Mark you as ours” Michael said. He finally knew how to show Ashton that they loved him.

 

              “Then do it”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible smut next chapter? Thoughts?


	5. How they love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically only smut. If you don't want to read it look at the end notes for a summary. :)

At Ashton’s words Michael looked over to the other two alphas. They all seemed to be in agreement. ‘It was time to make Ashton theirs. To prove their love for him.’

Calum, who still has the omega in his lap, pulled Ashton in to a passionate kiss. The other two joined his as their drummer exchanged kissed with all of them. Luke began to unbutton his navy shirt. Once in abs were exposed, he picked up Ashton bridal style and carried his on to the bed. The other undressed themselves while Luke began to pull off Ashton’s sweatshirt. He then trailed kisses, bites, and licks on this lover’s collar bone and neck. Ashton threw his head back and moaned at the feeling of this Alpha touching him. Luke was soon joined by Calum and Michael who were now fully naked. Luke quickly kicked off his skin tight jeans. Calum was now in the middle. He began to trail his hands lower and lower until they were on the rim of the drummer’s boxers. All three looked up at Ashton for permission. 

“W-wait” Ashton panted. He had been so blissed out that he hadn’t been thinking before. Now he was called back to reality. “L-let me please you. You s-shouldn’t be focusing on me.”

“That s exactly what we should and will do” Michael said as he pressed a slow passionate kiss to the side of Ashton’s head. “We want to show you we love you. Prove to you how perfect you are.”

“We want to make you ours” Calum joined in, also planting a kiss but to Ashton’s hip.

“We want you to be ours, love. You are so fucking gorgeous.” Luke said, kissing Ashton’s lips for a second before pulling away, a string of spit still connecting them. 

“Can we claim you? Mark you? Make you ours?” Michael asked him in barely over a whisper. 

Ashton looked at each of them in the eye before he nodded. He loved them all so much and wanted nothing more than to be theirs. 

Calum immediately got to work. He pulled down the smaller boy’s boxers while to other alphas continued kissing their lover. Calum slowly spread Ashton’s legs to expose the small, pink, puckered hole that was already dripping with slick. He looked up into Ashton’s eyes, “Beautiful” he smiled. Ashton only whimpered in reply because of all the pleasure he was experiencing. Calum got closer to the drummer’s hole, before diving in and licking a long strip with his big tongue from the bottom of Ashton’s ass to the tip of his erect dick. The omega let out another loud moan which caused Calum to smirk. “Got any lube?” The bassist asked the other alphas. 

“Yeah” Luke said. He brought his mouth away from Ashton to pull a small bottle out of the bedside table. Calum flipped it open and was about to put some on his fingers when he was stopped by Michael. 

“I wanna open him up.” He said in a deep rough voice. 

“But I-“Calum started but was cut off by a low growl from the blond guitarist. Calum sighed but moved over to start sucking on Ashton’s nipples which caused the omega to all but thrash around in pleasure. 

Michael moved to a position in between his lover’s legs and squeezed some lube onto his fingers. He felt bad for making Calum move but was happy he got to open Ashton. Michael has always been a very powerful alpha and was able to (on occasion) make even some alphas do his will. Of course Calum was powerful to and could have fought back but chose instead to let it go. 

Michael looked at Ashton’s face and watched his expression change from pleasure to something he couldn’t even describe as he pushed a finger into him. Ashton practically screamed in pleasure. Michael worked the finger in and out. Ashton was soaking the sheets below him with all the slick that he was producing. “Fuckin hot” Michael whispered to himself. 

He added another finger and then two more until the drummer was taking four of his fingers. Michael looked up at Luke and Calum who were kissing and sucking all over their lover. “I think he’s ready.” He said, getting their attention. 

“Can I go first?” Luke said. The others nodded. They took a step back to watch, both jerking off to the hot scene before them. 

Ashton was laid on his back, his knees bent on either side of him, and a blissed-out expression on his face. “You ready love? Ready to bond?” Luke said and he lined up with Ashton’s hole. As Ashton nodded Luke felt so much love for the boy that he was almost overwhelmed. The guitarist gave a reassuring smile before he slowly pushed in. The rim of Ashton’s ass began to swallow the large cock until it was completely inside of him. The omega let out a blissful cry but put a hand over his mouth. Luke pushed it way. “There’s no need to stay quiet. I want to hear you.” He said just before pulling out so just his head was in, and thrusting back in, hard. Ashton cried out again. 

Luke fucked him hard and deep until he started to feel his knot forming at the base of his cock. “I’m so c-close!” He grunted out into Ashton’s ear. “Are you ready for my knot?” He said between pants and moans. 

“Y-yes!” Ashton’s screamed. Luke’s knot began to get bigger and bigger before it finally burst with a loud yelp from Ashton as he was flooded with the other boy’s seed. Ashton followed his example and came hard on to Luke’s chest. As his cum was gushing into his lover, Luke leaned down and bit the spot just above Ashton’s collar bone. They were bonded. 

They laid there for a few minutes, just letting Luke fill Ashton like a water balloon before his knot went down enough and he pulled out. Luke left a kiss on his omegas temple before going to sit next to Michael. 

The tall boy was quickly replaced by Calum. “Hey babe.” He said as he crawled up to Ashton, so he was hovering over him, chest to chest. “Ready for me?” He questioned. 

“Always” The drummer replied. This received a smile from Calum who began to line up. He then pushed into the omega. Ashton was so full of Luke’s cum, that when the bassist pushed in, the white liquid both oozed out of him and was pushed deeper. Calum was thick while Luke was more long and this caused the smalls boys swollen rim to be stretched even further. Ashton winced in pain.   
“I’m sorry love” Calum said as he pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheek. He gave Ashton a few seconds to get adjusted before he thrust back in. While Luke was fast, Calum fucked him slower but deep. He whispered praise into his lover’s ear, “You’re doing so well love.” “So perfect for me” “You look so hot. So fuckin hot” “You ass takes me so well. You’re so tight babe.” 

Eventually Calum could feel his knot getting bigger and bigger. It stretched Ashton’s hole impossible farther and caused moans and screams of pleasure from the omega. “I’m gonna cum. Gonna cum in you babe.” He said. This time Ashton came first. He shot his seed on to his stomach and was already coming down from his high when Calum’s knot burst within him. He writhed around in over stimulation as he was pumped with cum. Calum had to hold onto his sweaty body so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. 

Calum then leaned down and bit the spot just next to Luke’s already healing bite mark. He smiled down at Ashton. They were bonded. 

Calum’s knot eventually went down and he pulled out. “Shit” he said as he watched the stream of both his and Luke’s cum flow out of their lover. Ashton had his eyes closed and had a blissed-out expression on his face. Calum left with a whispered “I love you” to which Ashton hummed in reply. 

Michael stepped forward. He bent down and kissed Ashton hungrily and passionately. He tried to convey all of his love for the boy in this kiss. “Best for last” Michael said with a smirk. The omega giggled as he heard Luke snort and Calum mumble a ‘fuck you’ from somewhere in the corner. 

“Are you ready MY omega.” Michael said as he lined up his knot with the swollen, puffy, and red-rimmed hole of his lover. Ashton shuddered in pleasure at the possessive word and nodded. Michael gave him a reassuring smile which was soon replaced by a moan as his mouth made an ‘o’ as he pushed in. 

Michael began to push in and out. He would pullout so just his large tip would be inside the cum filled hole, then ram it back in as deep as it could go. It only took a few minuets for Ashton to cum. He screamed in pleasure, his head was thrown back and his writhed around with every hard thrust into him. Michaels knot began to grow bigger and bigger, pushing the drummer’s walls even more than he thought was possible. 

Ashton was being tortured in over stimulation. Michael leaned down and growled into his ear. “You’re ours now. Only ours.” Ashton let out a final cry as Michael burst his knot into the omega. The blond guitarist growled again before sinking his teeth into Ashton’s neck and creating a bond mark just next to the other alphas’. 

Ashton began to slip into subspace as he just pupped with cum for the final time that night. There was so much in him that he could feel his stomach bulging out. Once Michael’s knot went down enough, he slipped it out and Calum and Luke quickly joined him and slipped a plug into their omegas hole to keep their seed inside of him. 

Then, they all cuddled around their small mate in the bed, creating a shelter of love for the omega. They all thought he was asleep until they heard a small, “thank you” come from his kiss swollen lips. 

“For what?” Calum said as he pressed a kiss to Ashton’s temple. 

“I know now. I know you love me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna do a sequel to this work. LMK what you think! 
> 
> -If you didn't want to read the smut, basically they all get bonded and are happy!


End file.
